Need
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey fic. Set after 7x10. Can Harvey and Donna finally face their fears and admit how much they need each other?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a chapter fic ...be gentle with me!**

* * *

"Oh God, yes, right there"

Donna was laying back against Harvey's desk, her legs over his shoulders as he licked her core with wild abandon. Donna's hands gripped his hair as she struggles to keep her hips still, essentially humping his face as he licks and sucks her most intimate part.

It was the middle of the night, not another soul was around, but right now, Harvey didn't care if the firm was abuzz with people, all he cared about was Donna. He ran his hands up her flat stomach, gripping her breasts as he teased her with his tongue.

"I'm so close" Donna breathed, her grip on his hair tightening "God, I want you. I need you to fuck me, now!"

"Please…" she moaned again, her heart rate increasing as she approached the point of no return.

She moved one hand from his head to over his hand, arching her back as she reached her climax.

"Ohhh God, Haaarvey" she moaned.

"Harvey"

"Harvey!"

He jolted upright, it took him a moment to absorb his surroundings.

He wasn't in the office, he was in his bed, with Paula, who was staring at him.

He struggled to slow his breathing his heart thumping in his chest as he tried to rid himself of the image of Donna spread out over his desk.

"Good morning" Paula smiled, kissing his chest, "you were dreaming"

"What did I say?"

"You didn't really say anything, you were just moaning a little" she ran her finger down his chest and stomach, heading towards his groin.

"Now I can see why" she whispered against his ear as she gripped his hard length under his boxer shorts.

"Paula…"

"Maybe I can help relieve some pressure considering you were obviously dreaming about us" she smiled, kissing her way down his stomach before taking him in her mouth,

He knew he couldn't, this didn't feel right.

"Paula" he repeated, guiding her head away from his cock, forcing her to release it from her mouth.

"Harvey, what's wrong?" she queried

"Nothing, I just have an early meeting and I'm already late."

"I can be quick" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I can't" he countered.

"Well what are you going to do about that?" she nods towards his straining erection

"Nothing a cold shower won't fix" he half smiles

"Fine" she concedes "But I will make it up to you tonight, after the party" she leans in, kissing him quickly.

He half-heartedly smiles as he gets out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

Paula dresses and makes her way to the kitchen, in desperate need of a coffee.

Harvey closes his eyes as he steps under the spray of the shower. His mind is filled with thought of long red hair, brown eyes, full lips, a perfect smile, eyebrow kinks, sassy remarks and a sexy laugh.

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since she had kissed him.

Two weeks since she had let her guard down.

Two weeks since she had given him the opportunity to choose her.

Two weeks since he had fucked it all up because he was scared.

He took a deep breath, thoughts of his dream flash in his mind as the water cascades down his body. It had not been lost on him that the words she spoke, moaned, in his dream were the same words she had uttered fourteen years ago.

The other time.

He subconsciously began to stroke his hard length as the memories of that night flood his mind.

The way her tongue felt against his skin as she licked the whipped cream of his body, the arch of her back as he hit the right spot, the way her nails dug in to his back as she came and the perfect way his name escaped her lips.

He's never been able to forget, he couldn't if he tried.

It doesn't take long for him to find the release he's looking for, with a quiet grunt and a sad sigh.

* * *

He watches her walk past his office, she doesn't make eye contact …again.

He sighs in defeat.

Just as he's trying to forget the image of how perfectly her breasts bounce and her hips sway in that dress, Mike walks in.

"Morning Batman"

"What do you want, Mike?"

"I'm good Mike, how are you? How's Rachel?" Mike mocks.

"Mike" Harvey warns, refusing to look up from his laptop.

Mike rolls his eyes, "I have my deposition for the Taylor case this afternoon, just wondering how the name change is coming before I get the paperwork together"

"Donna's handling that"

"Ok…so…"

"Like I said, Donna's handling that"

"Harvey what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened, you've been weird for weeks now"

"Mike…"

"I know, when you want my opinion, you'll ask for it. But, Harvey, you're not just my boss, you're my friend. I'm just making sure you're ok …both of you"

Harvey sighs.

"I appreciate that, Mike, I do. But we're fine, ok?"

Mike looks at his mentor; he knows better than to push it.

"Ok" he says, turning to retreat from his office.

"I'll check with Donna and see where we're at with the name change, ok?"

Mike nods before exiting the office.

"Shit" Harvey whispers.

* * *

She was busy typing as he walked in to her office

"Harvey, I don't have…"

"Time. I know"

"Excuse me?"

"Donna, for the last two weeks every time we've been within about ten feet of each other you have made some excuse about being busy or you haven't been able to get away fast enough"

"Well, I'm busy, Harvey"

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

She says nothing as she continues to type.

Harvey sighs.

"I need to know the progress of the name change"

"It's all done, new letterheads and business cards should arrive today. We're officially Specter Litt", Donna says, emphasising the 'T' at the end of Litt, not looking away from her laptop.

"Thank you, Donna"

Nothing.

"If anyone's looking for me, I have a meeting with Bergman, downtown"

She says nothing as he leaves, when she is sure he's gone she stops, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Shit" she whispers.

* * *

Donna was staring out the window of her office when she heard a knock on the glass door.

She sighs, "Not now"

"And when would be a more convenient time?" came the English accent from behind her.

Donna turned, locking eyes with the blonde.

She had wondered when this would happen.

"Paula"

"Hello Donna" Paula said, stepping forward

"Harvey isn't here"

"I know. I've come to talk to you"

Donna nods "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to know where you get off kissing my boyfriend"

"Paula…"

"Spare me the 'it's complicated' speech, Donna, please"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed a man I knew was in a relationship"

"I don't want you to be sorry, Donna, I want to know why. Why now?"

"I …I don't know. I didn't think, I just did it"

"I don't buy that. You have been by his side for what? Fourteen years? And have obviously harboured these feeling for majority of that time. Why not keep them buried? Why kiss him now when he's taken? Especially when you know how he feels about infidelity."

Donna didn't know how to answer.

"How could you be so selfish?" Paula continued.

Donna took a deep breath, "A friend told me how they had to watch as their soulmate moved on with someone else because they hadn't told them how they felt and it made me think about Harvey"

She said honestly.

"…I am sorry Paula, for kissing him while he was with you and I feel sick about putting him in a position to cheat, considering his history …but it wasn't about HIM, it was about ME, I was trying to work out my own feelings"

"Is with me" Paula corrected, slowly.

"What?"

"You said while he was with me …he IS with me"

"Paula, I didn't mean…"

"This hasn't affected our relationship Donna, whatever your intentions were." Paula stated, matter of factly.

"…Now I'm sorry if that is hard for you to handle and I'm sorry if you have just come to terms with your feelings but Harvey is not your soulmate. He loves me, Donna. Me, not you. The sooner you come to terms with that and let him go, the better it will be for both of you"

Donna felt deflated.

"I just want him to be happy, I want to be happy too"

"He is happy, Donna, it's only you that isn't. Take the time to work on yourself" Paula says, turning back towards the door.

"I do know him"

Paula turned back to face her

"I know you do, but so do I" Paula says, frustrated that this conversation hadn't had the desired effect.

"…I assure you there was nothing but love and utter happiness from Harvey as he made love to me this morning" she lied, "…He wasn't thinking about you …at all"

Donna bit the inside of her cheek, determined not to cry at that thought.

"Move on, Donna. Let him go"

* * *

After the events of the past year, Mike and Rachel had decided to have a belated engagement party, considering they hadn't had the chance to do so yet.

The party was being held that night at Buddakan, Donna was taking a moment to herself on the rooftop of the firm, to compose herself after her confrontation with Paula, before she left to get ready for the party.

She gazed out over the New York skyline, the late afternoon breeze felt good against her skin.

With her eyes closed she heard the hinge of the door to the rooftop open, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

She could sense him.

"What do you want, Harvey?" she sighs, her gaze remaining fixed on the view of Central Park, in front of her.

"I just want to talk"

"Why …I got your message loud and clear" she says sadly, thinking about what Paula had said.

Harvey misses the meaning behind what she just said.

"Donna, I was confused, I needed time to think" he started "…and if I'm being honest, afterwards I was …disappointed. Disappointed you had put me in that position when you know how I feel about what my Mother did"

"I know" she whispered

"Why did you do it?"

Her earlier conversation with Paula still fresh in her mind made her frustration rise. Why was he doing this? Wouldn't she fill him in at home? She turned to face him.

"GOD! BECAUSE, Harvey, for the second time in the whole time I've known you, I did something for me, not for you!" She snapped.

"…The first time was when I left you to work for Louis, after you had told me you loved me but refused to explore that any further. I decided I couldn't do this anymore" she motioned between them.

"…and yet somehow, despite doing that for myself, I still ended up coming back to you, eventually"

"You did that for Mike" Harvey offers weakly

"I did that for you!" She states, staring him straight in the eyes.

"…If It had have been just for Mike, I would have returned to Louis's desk after Mike went to prison. But I couldn't, because I saw how much Mike's trial had broken you and I didn't want you to start having panic attacks again"

Harvey shook his head as he listened to her admission. She really did constantly put his needs before hers.

"Donna…"

"So yes, I was selfish and I'm sorry. I was selfish for the second time in fourteen years and put my needs first because I needed to know how I felt after what…"

"After what?"

"After what Mike and Louis had said"

Harvey frowned, clearly confused.

"Wh…"

"…Before you were supposed to meet Malik, Mike told me I should tell you how I feel. He had this big speech about how he wouldn't be with Rachel if it weren't for me and if he could possibly help me feel as happy as they are and didn't say anything, he'd never forgive himself"

"Mike said that?"

"Yes. I told him that you and I don't want to be together, but he just asked me if I was sure"

"I…" Harvey started

"…and then Louis came in to apologise to me about not preparing me for Malik and ended up telling me about how heartbroken he is over Sheila. They slept together and he has to now watch his soulmate marry someone else because he didn't tell her how he felt."

"Donna…"

Donna continues, it was now or never.

"…Then you came in straight after he left and all I could think about was you not being in my life anymore and so I kissed you, because I had to know the truth"

"And what's the truth?"

Donna smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter, Harvey, you're in a relationship. You're in a relationship and I made you cross a line that I know you'd never cross and the thought of that makes me sick"

Her breath hitches in her throat as she says the last part of the sentence and Harvey's heart breaks a little. He knows she didn't mean to put him in that position and after her explanation he can understand why she acted so impulsively.

"It's ok, Donna. I understand"

Donna shakes her head, "It's not and I'm so sorry" she says tearfully.

"Come here" Harvey steps forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"At least it didn't ruin anything between you and Paula" she mumbles in to his chest weakly.

Harvey frowned at the misplaced comment. He hadn't really spoken about Paula with her since the night she gave his key back.

"What?"

Donna steps back slightly, looking up at him "I'm glad I didn't ruin things for you, I really do want you to be happy, Harvey"

"I know you do. But, Paula and I are …complicated"

Donna frowns, he's never lied to her before.

"Don't" she shakes her head, taking a step back from him

"Donna, wh…"

"Don't lie to me to spare my feelings. Don't you pity me"

Harvey was taken aback, "I'm not lying to you, Donna…"

"She told me how happy you are"

"Who?"

"Paula. She came to see me today to tell me to let you go. That you love her, not me"

"What?!" Anger rising in his chest

Donna nodded, "…Right down to you making love to her this morning"

Harvey's eyes widened. It was like someone had knocked the wind out of his chest. Why the hell would she say that to her? Blatantly lie to her?

The only reason he could think of was that she wanted to hurt her.

"…This whole thing has been hard enough without that image in my head, but I get it" Donna continues

"Get what?"

"I got my answer, Harvey. Our relationship is just a platonic one and …a professional one. You love her and I had no right to risk that when I was trying to sort out my own confusion"

Harvey felt like he'd been sucker punched as she described their relationship as 'platonic' and 'professional' …they had always been more than that. It broke his heart to see the tears in Donna's eyes as she was trying to put his needs first …again.

"Donna, we didn't…"

Donna raises her hands to stop him "I have to go, Harvey, I have to get ready for the party"

Harvey stood their stunned as she left, quick as a flash. He leant against the railing, staring out at the now evening sky.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispers to himself, trying to make sense of all the information he'd just been given.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, stay tuned for the engagement party and Harvey confronting Paula in the next chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue this x**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews so far!_**

 ** _I don't know why, I just can't stand Paula! I tolerated her as his therapist but definitely can't stand her dating him._**

 ** _I am obviously a Darvey fan, but I didn't mind Harvey with Scottie or Zoe, but there's just something I don't like about Paula, besides the fact that she constantly shrinks him, even when he's supposed to be her boyfriend! Plus ...she's boring!_**

 ** _Anyway, I had some free time so finished chapter 2 (and part of 3), hope you enjoy x_**

* * *

Buddakan was humming, Rachel and Mike hadn't stopped smiling, thoroughly enjoying themselves surrounded by their loved ones. Rachel was laughing at something that Louis had said and Mike was smiling as Robert Zane pat him on the back, the drinks flowed and the vibe was electric.

Outside, Harvey's Lexus pulled up.

After speaking to Donna, his anger got the better of him. He had texted Paula making up a story about a late meeting, saying he'd meet her at the engagement party. He hadn't worked out what he was going to say just yet, he just knew he didn't want to be alone in the car with her.

"Thanks Ray, I'll text you later" Harvey said, reaching for the door.

"Have a good evening, Harvey" his friend smiled.

"Harvey Specter, you are a sight for sore eyes" Paula smiles, admiring her boyfriend's handsome appearance as he exited the car.

Ever the poker player, Harvey buried his annoyance at Paula's earlier tactics, maintaining his poker face for the duration of the party. However, he fully intended to confront her later, when they were alone.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" he offers.

Paula was dressed in a simple black wrap dress, wearing gold stilettos and carrying a matching clutch. She looked …nice.

Paula linked her arm through his, oblivious to what was currently racing through his mind.

* * *

"Batman!" Mike exclaimed, clearly merry after a few beers.

"Robin" Harvey acknowledged, shaking hands with his friend.

"Paula, you look lovely"

"Thank you Mike, I guess belated congratulations are in order"

"I'm a lucky man!"

"That you are" she agreed "Rachel looks stunning"

"She always does" He smiles, motioning for her to come over.

Rachel walks over to join her fiancée.

"Harvey, hi" She smiles, accepting the kiss he places on her cheek.

"Rachel, we were just talking about how beautiful you look"

"Oh, thank you, it's amazing what a makeup artist, hairdresser and designer outfit can achieve!" she blushes.

"Oh you're just being modest" Paula smiles.

Rachel's gaze shifts to the stairs as she notices her friend's arrival.

"Wow!" Rachel and Mike say in unison.

All eyes in the immediate area turn around to find Donna at the top of the stairs.

Always elegant, she looked amazing. Her hair was set in tousled waves, complementing her burgundy, Gucci, off shoulder strapless dress (that was tight enough to cling to every delicious curve) coupled with a pair of Black Christian Louboutin ankle cuff pumps and a matching clutch. The dress finished just under her knees and had a split above her left thigh that exposed her leg with every step she took, as she descended the stairs.

Harvey's mouth went dry and his heart began to beat faster.

"She looks…" Mike began

"Incredible" Rachel finished for him "…and that's coming from the bride to be!" she laughs as she heads towards her friend.

"I need a drink" Paula states.

Neither man responds as they stare at Donna.

"Harvey!" Paula says abruptly, pulling focus to her.

"A drink, yeah. Let's order one" He agrees, struggling to take his eyes off Donna but forcing himself to considering his current company "…Mike, you want one?"

"I'm good" He smiles, holding up his unfinished beer, smirking to himself as Paula drags Harvey by the arm, as far away from Donna as possible.

"Donna! Oh my God" Rachel smiles, hugging her friend. "…you look amazing"

Donna can't help but laugh.

"Rach, it's your engagement party! Pretty sure I'm meant to say that to you, which you do by the way"

"Thank you. But seriously, wow!" Rachel replies "…Harvey won't know what hit him and judging by his reaction when he saw you…"

"Rach" Donna warns

"Ok, Ok!" Rachel concedes, "Blame the champagne! Come on, let's get you a drink!"

* * *

The evening was going great, the food was incredible, the drinks were flowing nicely, everyone seemed to be having a great time.

…Well, almost everyone.

Harvey took another swig from his Macallan 18, jealousy burning through his body as he watched Donna flirting with an investment banker Mike knew from his time at Sidwell Investment's. The way she laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear made Harvey's stomach tie in knots and the way the guy put his hand on her waist and moved it down towards her ass as he whispered in her ear made him want to punch him in the face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just about ready to leave" Paula says as she takes the seat next to Harvey.

"Soon"

"You could at least pretend not to stare at her when I'm around" Paula says, visibly annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah, I did, and you of all people might want to get off your high horse"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know what you did" Harvey grits through clenched teeth, trying not to make a scene.

"…And what was that, Harvey? Confront the woman who kissed my partner despite knowing he was in a committed relationship?"

"No. Donna knows she shouldn't have done that. I'm talking about you purposely trying to hurt her"

"I did no such thing"

"Really? Because last I checked, Paula, we haven't said I love you yet, and we definitely didn't have sex this morning. And yet, you told her those things as facts"

Paula paused

"She told you…"

"Of course she did, Donna and I don't have secrets"

"And yet you have no problem keeping secrets from me!"

"I told you about the kiss straight away, don't you dare imply I didn't"

"No, Harvey, I'm talking about the fact you have feelings for her"

"God damn it. Not this again"

"Yes, this again! When are you going to admit it?"

"My relationship with Donna…"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH ME?!"

Harvey looked around to make sure no one was watching them, luckily the music and crowd had drowned out Paula's outburst. The last thing he wanted to was make a scene on Mike and Rachel's special night.

He pulled Paula away from other people.

"I lied to her because I felt it was the only way I could get her to leave you alone. You're mine, not hers!"

Wrong. He knew she was wrong; he'd always been Donna's.

"You need to stop" Harvey said simply "this isn't the time or the place"

"Do you love me Harvey?"

Harvey took a deep breath

"Paula, I…"

"It's a simple question, Harvey, yes or no?"

Harvey couldn't make eye contact with her, he knew the answer was no and yet he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I care about you and I never meant to …"

"Do you love her?" Paula cuts him off

Harvey sighed, his eyes meeting hers, he said nothing and yet his eyes spoke volumes.

Paula shook her head in disbelief. She had been a fool to get involved with him knowing full well he had deep seeded feelings for Donna.

"You two deserve each other"

With that Paula stormed off, collected her things and left the restaurant as fast as she could.

They were done.

Harvey felt guilty, not necessarily because what she said was true, but because he felt relieved after she had left. Maybe that made him a bad person, right now he didn't give a shit.

He ordered another drink and proceeded to watch Donna and the investment douchebag from afar.

Across the room, Donna continued to laugh at David's jokes, she accepted another drink from him and pretended she couldn't feel the eyes burning in to her as she was being watched from afar.

She pretended she didn't notice their argument and Paula leaving abruptly.

She did.

She pretended she hadn't noticed what number drink he was on.

Eight.

She pretended when David kissed her that it was as good as when Harvey kissed her.

It wasn't.

She pretended she hadn't noticed him leave after he had witnessed their kiss.

She had.

She pretended that it didn't matter that Harvey wasn't ok.

It did.

* * *

Harvey was pouring himself another drink as he heard a knock on his front door.

"Great" He whispers to himself, thinking it was Paula here for round two.

He makes his way to the door and opens it, his breath hitches in his throat as he takes in the gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Donna"

"Hi"

She can't help but stare at the man in front of her, he has stripped off his suit jacket and tie and looks incredibly sexy with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

"What are you doing here?"

Donna looks at the floor and then back up at him

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine"

The tension between the two is prominent.

"Ok then" Donna says, turning to leave.

"Donna, wait …I'm sorry, come in"

Donna pauses for a moment, hesitating slightly before stepping inside his penthouse, following him after he closes the door.

"I saw you leave, I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Did you see me arguing with Paula?"

"Yes. Are you ok?" She asks, placing her clutch on the kitchen counter.

"I don't even know anymore"

Harvey admits. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" she agrees, taking a seat on the couch.

Harvey pours Donna a scotch, passing it to her as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you"

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Harvey broke the ice

"You look amazing, Donna"

"Thanks" she blushes. "You look pretty good too"

He gives her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Paula came to see you; I swear I had no idea"

Donna knew he was telling the truth and immediately felt guilty for accusing him of lying earlier.

"It's ok"

"No. It isn't"

"Why did you fight tonight?"

"Because I couldn't stop staring at you when you came in" He answers honestly "…and she asked me to admit that I have feelings for you"

Donna didn't know what to say to that, Harvey noticed that she was speechless.

"Donna, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly"

"Ok"

"Are you in love with me?"

Donna closed her eyes, letting out a sigh "Harvey"

"Donna, please. I'm not with Paula anymore and I just need to know"

"Yes, Harvey. I'm in love with you"

Harvey's breath hitches in his throat again, swallowing as he absorbs her answer.

"I should go" Donna says, mimicking his words from three years ago.

She walks over to the counter to grab her clutch when she hears his voice again

"She lied to you"

"What?" Confusion evident in her face as she turns around,

"I didn't love her, I never said those words to her"

Again, Donna didn't know what to say

"…and we didn't make love this morning either"

Donna frowned, why would Paula say that to her if it wasn't true?

As if he had heard her unspoken question he answers "…She was trying to hurt you, to get you to steer clear of me."

"Harvey, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you thinking I was with her when I was actually thinking about you"

"What?"

"You heard me. The only person I was thinking of this morning was you, after I'd dreamt about you"

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I could see it in your face this afternoon, Donna, the thought of me with someone else made you feel sick"

Donna turned around again, making her way to the counter to get her clutch but before she could pick it up he was behind her, His hand on her waist as she struggled to focus. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

"…The same way watching you with that guy tonight, with his hands all over you made me feel sick"

"Harvey you've been drinking"

"So have you"

"Don't" she warns

Harvey pulls her hair aside, exposing her neck.

"Then tell me to stop" he breathes against her neck, before kissing his way from her shoulder to her neck. His hands slide up her stomach towards her breasts as she tilts her head back against his shoulder, allowing him better access.

"God, don't stop" she breathes, as he grabs her hips, spinning her around so he can kiss her, deeply.

His tongue begs for entrance to her mouth which she eagerly allows as he lifts her up on to the counter. One of her hands grips his neck, sliding its way in to his hair while the other grips his back.

He kisses his way down her neck, towards her breasts, kissing and licking just above her dress as she throws her head back with a sexy moan.

He's fairly certain he's never wanted someone so badly before.

She seems to mirror his sentiments as she pulls his head back up to kiss her again, her tongue moving sensually over his, making him grunt.

He lifts her off the counter, gripping her hair as he continues to kiss her passionately, her hands move to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one as his hand makes its way under her skirt, letting out a groan as he feels how wet she is for him.

He breathes heavily as she kisses her way down his neck and chest, all the while ridding him of his belt and unbuttoning his pants as fast as she can. Desperate to have him once more.

Harvey's desire for her is also evident as he spins her around once more so that she's facing the counter, his hands making their way under her dress and in to her panties, rubbing her clit as he kisses her senseless.

Neither of them can believe how good this feels, fourteen years of pent up tension and passion erupting from them both.

But that's when it hits her, does she really want their first time reconnecting to be a quick fuck in his kitchen?

Just as his hands have desperately pulled her dress up and are pulling her panties down, ready to take her right there.

Her words halt his movements immediately.

"Harvey stop. Not like this" she begs, struggling to catch her breath.

She turns to face him, hurt evident in his face as he too attempts to control his breathing.

"Donna…I"

"I'm sorry" she says tearfully, attempting to straighten out her clothes "I can't"

With those words she grabs her clutch and practically runs out of his penthouse.

Leaving Harvey standing there half naked and unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! ;)**_

 _ **What would you like to see happen in chapter 3?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter! x**_

* * *

Harvey woke on Monday morning feeling a little worse for wear.

After the events of Friday night, he had drunk himself stupid for most of the weekend, feeling sorry for himself and wondering if he had permanently ruined things with Donna.

2 days.

I had been the longest they had gone without talking …ever.

Well, almost ever. The other 2 times had been when Jessica fired her and when she worked for Louis.

It wasn't lost on him that both times involved the words I love you.

As he lay in bed thinking about the day ahead, he was quickly consumed by thoughts of them.

 _"Look, I need you."_

 _"Need?"_

 _"Need."_

 _"…I can't be me, without you."_

 _"If anyone else ever loses faith in me, doesn't matter …but with you it's different"_

He couldn't just leave things the way they were, he needed to see her. To fix things.

* * *

Harvey was in his office, busying himself with paper work until he had gathered up the courage to go and talk to her.

"Harvey I need the amendments to the Swinton merger" Louis announces, walking into Harvey's office.

"I gave them to Gretchen earlier"

"Thanks. Oh, have you seen Donna?"

"She's not here?"

"No, haven't seen her all day"

Harvey frowned.

"She's probably just not feeling well" Louis reasoned "I'll ask Rachel, she might know"

* * *

"Rachel, have you seen Donna?" Louis asks as he walks in to her office

"No, she's sick"

"Donna doesn't take sick days"

"Well she does today. I'm even picking up her dress from the drycleaners for her when I pick up mine. I think she just needs to take it easy for a few days"

"Can you tell her I hope she feels better soon?"

"Sure, Louis" Rachel smiles

* * *

It was late afternoon when Harvey found himself at her door.

206.

He stared at the numbers for a minute before he built up the courage to knock.

Donna opened the door, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and denim skinny jeans.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you"

The familiar words rang in her ears.

"Can I come in, please?"

Donna stepped back, motioning for him to come inside, he made his way in to her living room.

"Harvey"

"Donna, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For the other night. For Paula. For all of it"

She sighs.

"I just couldn't do …that" she admits, her breath catching on the last word.

"We shouldn't have got carried away"

"Because of Paula?"

Harvey frowned, "No. Nothing to do with her"

"Donna, it shouldn't have happened the way it did. But I don't regret it happening"

"You don't?"

"Not for a second …and I don't blame you for not wanting to be with me. I've been an idiot"

"Is that why you think I left?" she asks, stunned.

"Well, yeah, you changed your mind"

"Harvey you don't realise how hard it was for me to stop"

He just looks at her, the confusion showing on his face.

"…I wanted nothing more than to let you have your way with me, but after fourteen years, I didn't want my first time with you to be some quick fuck in your kitchen after we had both drank too much and you had only just broken up with your girlfriend"

Idiot. He thinks to himself, how had he not thought of that?

"It was so intense and overwhelming and _God_ , I wanted you _so bad_ , Harvey, but suddenly it just didn't feel right. I felt cheap, like a consolation prize"

Her words felt like a smack in the face.

"Donna, do you really think I would ever think of you like that?"

She didn't answer, her eyes just dropping to the floor.

He could see the hurt in her face as she looked away. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

In that moment he could see the effects of denying his feelings for her for all those years. It had taken its toll. His fear of possibly losing her was the thing that had always prevented him from trying to break her dating rule. It was easier for him to bury any feelings and have Donna be by his side at work then to run the risk of crossing a line they couldn't turn back from.

The great Harvey Specter, the man who never backed down from a fight, had taken the easy way out.

…And he'd almost broken the most important person in the world to him in the process.

If only she knew.

"Donna I love you, I think the absolute world of you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met and…"

Donna shook her head

"Harvey I know, I've heard you before, I know you care about me…"

"No, Donna, I love you. I am in love with you"

Donna was speechless, she felt like the air had drained from her lungs and suddenly she couldn't think straight.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, Donna. I don't want to waste any more time denying how I feel"

"Harvey…"

Harvey decided to prove it to her the only way he knew how, he took a step towards her, he cupped her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Donna's head was spinning. Surely she was dreaming, this couldn't be real.

His tongue moves against hers, deepening the kiss as they melt in to it. Donna grips his neck with one hand as the other holds on to his back tightly. Harvey's hands move down her sides, finding their way to her ass, swiftly lifting her up, making her moan in surprise against his mouth.

She wraps her legs around him as he turns towards her bedroom, making his way down the hallway.

Harvey puts her down by the foot of her bed, never breaking the momentum in kissing.

They had waited long enough.

Donna slips her hands underneath the jacket of Harvey's perfectly tailored Tom Ford suit, sending it to the floor before beginning to loosen his tie. Once the offending item was thrown behind him she begins on his shirt buttons, unbuttoning them one by one as his lips move to her neck.

Once he is free of his shirt, Harvey runs his fingers underneath the bottom of her t-shirt peeling it off her as quick as possible, eager to resume kissing her.

Donna strips him of his belt as he unbuttons her jeans, she steps out of them as she pushes his pants to the floor.

They stand in nothing but a white lace pantie set and boxer shorts, Donna slowly sits down on the bed, pushing herself backwards so that she is in the middle. Harvey takes a moment to look at her, captivated by her natural beauty.

In a flash Harvey is hovering above her, tenderly pushing a strand of hair off her face as he leans in to capture her lips once more. He kisses a trail from her lips down her neck, his hands move to undo her bra clasp as she arches her back. His fingers slip underneath the straps, gently removing the garment, exposing her perfect breasts.

Like a magnet, Harvey's lips are drawn to them, running his lips slowly down her right breast, gently swiping her nipple with his tongue as it crosses his path. When he reaches the bottom of her chest, he runs his tongue up the curve of the underside of her left breast, sucking her nipple gently in to his mouth as he reaches it, a loud breath escaping her lips as she relishes the feeling.

His hands slip under the lace of her panties, pulling them down as she lifts her hips, in a flash his mouth is on her, desperate to taste her again. Harvey slowly licks her clit and she instantly falls to pieces.

"Oh God" Donna breathes.

"Harvey" She moans as she remembers just how good he is with his tongue.

"Mm, you're so wet" he smirks, before sucking her clit in to his mouth.

"Oh fuck" Donna moans as she relaxes against the mattress, glancing down to see Harvey's eyes closed as he delves in to the rhythm he's creating against her, pulling her as close as he can to his mouth, he can't get enough. He looks up at her as she watches him licking her and she can't even form a coherent thought.

"Yes" she whimpers as her fingers creep in to his hair, balling in to fists.

She feels the vibration of his own moan against her and it's all it takes to send her over the edge.

Once she recovers from her orgasm, Donna pulls Harvey towards her, pushing against him so that he is lying on his back, her fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxer shorts, pulling them down in one swift motion.

Harvey's head drops back as she takes him in her mouth, a moan escaping his lips as she slowly bobs her head up and down, surrounding him with her warmth.

"Fuck" Is all he can manage to say.

* * *

Rachel knocks on Donna's door again …no answer.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Mike offers, standing behind his fiancée.

"Maybe. I'll just leave this in the closet for her" Rachel says, reaching for Donna's spare key.

Once inside Rachel checks again, "Donna?"

Still no answer.

"Yeah she must be out, poor thing"

"Let me just put this away for her and we can go" Rachel says, heading towards Donna's bedroom.

Rachel and Mike only make it about three feet down the hallway before they stop dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

The position of Donna's bedroom window and the dimness of the light at that time of day meant that they could only see their silhouettes, but there was no mistaking the identity of the two figures in front of them as Donna moved to straddle Harvey's lap, sinking down on him before beginning to bounce up and down on his thick length, her hands clinging to his neck.

Their presumption confirmed as Donna tilts her head back with a moan, "Ohh, Harvey"

Harvey moves one hand from her hip to the base of her head, gripping her neck as he pulls her face towards his for another kiss.

Mike and Rachel could not leave Donna's apartment fast enough, not from embarrassment but from feeling like intruders invading a long overdue intimate moment between two people who were meant to be together.

* * *

"Stop staring" Donna smiles, feeling Harvey's gaze on her without opening her eyes.

"I can't help it" he smiles "You're gorgeous"

Donna can't help but smile at the remark, opening her eyes.

"Always the charmer, Mr Specter"

He grinned, flashing the infamous 'Specter Smile' that always made her heart beat a little faster.

"You tired?"

"Surprisingly, no" She admits.

Surprising because they had just spent the better half of the last twenty-four hours making love and they were both running on very little sleep. Harvey had decided to take the day off work and they were loving every moment of just being together, in their own little world. It just felt …right.

A shrill ringing echoed through the room, from the floor.

"You should probably get that …what is it? The tenth time?"

"Nah, one of my favourite things to do is listen to angry voicemail messages from Louis"

"You're so mean" Donna laughs

"You're so perfect"

She smiles lovingly at him as he leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok, get up" Harvey instructs, smacking her ass playfully as he sits up in bed.

"What? Why?" she laughs, sitting up beside him.

"We're going out"

"Where?"

"It may be long overdue, but I am taking you out for our first date"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for their first official date!**_

 ** _Leave me your thoughts x_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harvey where are you taking me?"

"You are the most impatient person …ever"

"You're just now figuring this out? Geez, Harvey you really do catch on slow"

Harvey laughs as he holds the door to his Lexus open for her

"Not even a little hint?" she continues, sliding across the back seat

"Good evening Donna" Ray greets

"Hi Ray, how are you?"

"Can't complain, I must admit, life is good! …and might I just add, you look gorgeous"

"If you're through hitting on my girlfriend, maybe you could take us to 10th and West 16th?", Harvey jokes.

"You're the boss" Ray smiles, not drawing attention to the fact that he had just called Donna his girlfriend.

About damn time, he thinks to himself.

Donna can't help but smile at the mention of the address

"Aw, Harvey, Del Posto?"

He just smiles, blushing slightly as inner romantic is being uncovered.

"Well, we have a lot of history there"

"We sure do" she smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

Harvey brings his lips to hers before grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"I love you, Donna"

"I love you too"

Harvey can't help but smile before leaning over to kiss her forehead gently, the sweet gesture causing Donna to close her eyes, cherishing the moment.

They spend the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, both of them happier than either one of the could remember.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr Specter, Miss Paulsen" the hostess greets them both "…Right this way"

Donna smiles as she recognizes the walk to their usual table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks, as Harvey holds Donna's chair out for her.

"Ooh, I'd love a red wine" Donna chimes

"A bottle of the Barossa Valley shiraz, please" Harvey orders.

"You remembered my favourite wine"

"I remember a lot of things"

"Really?"

Mhmm, I mean, I'm no Donna, but I do alright" he grins, causing what felt like a million butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Is that so?"

Harvey nods.

"Ok hot shot, what was I wearing the first day I came to work for you?

Harvey tilts his head to the left

Donna laughs, "Don't make statement's you can't back up, Mr"

"Your wine" the waiter announces, showing Harvey the bottle.

"Perfect, thank you" He says, eyes landing on Donna again as he pours their wine.

"Don't feel bad, Harvey it was fourteen years ago" Donna teases.

"You were wearing a grey turtle neck with that sexy black pencil skirt, you had on blacks pumps and you had your hair half up and half down, with your bangs framing your face"

Harvey couldn't help but smirk as Donna's mouth dropped slightly.

"Told you I remember a lot"

"You never cease to amaze me, Harvey Specter"

Harvey just smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Harvey, this is really nice, thank you"

"You don't have to thank me; I just wish we had done it years ago"

"Me too" she smiles, running her thumb over his hand, "But, we wouldn't have been ready years ago. At least now we both know what we want, right?"

Harvey can't help but smile, "Definitely". He says as he picks up his wine glass, "To us" he toasts.

"Finally" Donna smiles, lifting her wine glass and clinking their glasses together.

* * *

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Donna says, thoroughly satisfied with her choice of truffled mushroom risotto.

"You're amazing"

Donna laughs, "Smooth, Specter"

Harvey grins, he honestly can't remember smiling this much. Ever.

Donna couldn't help but think how perfect this night had been, their conversation flowed, the food and wine was incredible and the little touches and hand holding on Harvey's behalf made her heart swoon. Never has she seen this man so open with his affections.

The evening had been perfect and felt so natural.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything, Donna"

"Part of me was the tiniest bit worried that this might be weird"

"And it isn't?"

"Not even a little"

Harvey smile's again, reaching for her hand.

"I guess a lot of the awkwardness on first dates comes with getting to know the person and working out if you're compatible. Safe to say after fourteen years, we've got the compatible bit covered. We've been by each other's sides through the good …and the bad"

"True"

"I've had the best time, Harvey, really, this whole night has been perfect. It just all feels so…"

"…right" he says, at the same time as her.

"Yeah"

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready for your dessert?" the waiter asks.

"We didn't order any dessert..." Donna corrects him.

"Actually, I ordered some while you were in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind"

"Oh, Cristal!" Donna smiles, as the waiter places a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in the centre of the table before proceeding to fill their two champagne glasses"

"Harvey, you didn't need to do this"

"Of course I did" He smiles as he picks up a strawberry, bringing it to her mouth.

He can't help but be drawn to Donna's lips as she takes a bite.

"Mmm, delicious" Donna moans almost sensually "…but"

"…But what?" Harvey frowns

"No whipped cream" she smirks, as she kinks her eyebrow.

"…Yeah we're gonna need the check!" Harvey signals the waiter.

* * *

Donna can't help but smile as she feels his lips grazing the back of her shoulder as he spoons her from behind, their naked bodies entangled under the sheets of his king sized bed, she guessed it was 2, maybe 3am.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was" he says, placing a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

"How are you not tired after earlier?" She chuckles

"You energise me"

"Harvey…"

"Mmm" he says, continuing his trail of kisses against her skin.

"We have work in like four hours"

"Lucky I know the boss"

"Oh yeah?" she smiles, playing along.

"Mhmm"

Donna is certain she can feel him smirking as he pulls her backwards, shifting his kisses from her neck to her chest. Her breath hitches in her throat as he takes her nipple in his mouth, biting gently before soothing it with his tongue.

"I hear he's really hot" she breathes, continuing the act.

"Oh he is, but he's not the hottest at the firm, not even close" Harvey smirks, taking her other nipple in her mouth and repeating his previous action. Donna can feel the wetness pool between her legs, God the effect this man has on her.

Harvey slowly make his way down her stomach, kissing and licking every inch of the way.

"He's not?" she breathes

"Nah…" He answers, as he reaches his destination "…the COO is a fucking Goddess"

Harvey hooks her legs over his shoulders, relishing in her taste as he starts going down on her.

"Oh fuck" Is all she manages to muster, gripping the sheets.

* * *

Harvey wakes later that morning, his room brightly lit with the morning sun. A smile creeps across his face as he remembers the events of the night before.

"Hey you" he hears from behind him.

As he rolls over he is greeted by the sight of her propped against the headboard, scrolling on his IPad, sheets draped loosely across her chest to cover her nakedness.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I never went back to sleep, after what? The eighth time? I figured I should just stay awake or I'd be completely useless at work!"

"You're not going to work today; neither am I"

"What?"

"Donna, we've been awake most of the night having sex, neither of us are going to be any use there today, you'd probably walk in to find me asleep at my desk"

Donna laughs at the thought.

"Won't people think it's strange that we are off at the same time?"

"Firstly, you've already been off, people just think you are off with the flu, secondly, I'm the managing partner, I call the shots and thirdly, I don't give a shit"

Harvey states, sitting up and dropping a kiss on her shoulder, "Let them think what they want"

"You're the boss" she smiles, leaning in to press her lips against his. "Although, I may need to go back to my apartment to sleep …to many distractions here" she smiles.

"We'll sleep, I promise. Scouts honour" he says, determined to make her stay.

"I still need to go get some of my things" she counters.

"Why, we have everything we need here?"

"…clothes?"

"Well, what I had in mind doesn't require any clothing"

Donna raises an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

"Really" he smirks, raising her hand to drop a soft kiss against it "…after we sleep, of course!"

"Of course" she chuckles, "...You are incorrigible!"

"What are you doing?" He asks, motioning to the picture of a picturesque beach on the IPad.

"I told Rachel I'd help her research honeymoon destinations. They're trying to decide between Bora Bora, The Maldives and The Caribbean"

"First wold problems, huh?" he smiles

"Yeah" she laughs

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Love some"

Harvey gets up, locating his boxers on the floor, putting them on as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"God they all look so amazing; I'm not going to be much help with this" Donna laughs.

"I doubt very much they're going to be doing much sightseeing on their honeymoon" Harvey calls out from the kitchen.

"True" Donna agrees.

"…As long as the hotel is nice, they'll be fine" Harvey adds.

"I'm so jealous, all these places are so breathtaking"

"Why don't we go?"

"What?" Donna asks, certain she just misheard him.

"Why don't we go?" He repeats, returning to the room with their coffees.

"Harvey, be serious"

"I am being serious!"

"Neither of us has been on a vacation in years, Harvey, we can't"

"Then we both have a hell of a lot of vacation time owing to us" He says, joining her in the bed again.

"Harvey…"

"Donna, come on. I'm not joking, let me take you away, just us"

"But everyone at the firm will…"

He gives her a knowing look.

"Right …managing partner"

Donna looks down at the iPad, taking a deep breath.

"Ok" She agrees

Harvey smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, lets choose a place and go, just us" She confirms.

"Just us"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me a review to let me know how you're liking the story or what you might like to happen.**_

 _ **I have an idea of where i'd like to take this, but i'm always open to suggestions! x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to those who have left me reviews, it's lovely to get such nice feedback and I'm glad people are enjoying reading my story.**_

 _ **You inspire me to keep going! I hope you enjoy this chapter x**_

* * *

"Louis, I need you to handle things around here for the next week or so, you think you can manage?"

"What? Why?" Louis asks, confusion evident on his face.

"I'm taking some time off"

"Harvey, you haven't a day off, or a vacation …ever"

"Exactly"

"Harvey…"

"Louis, please"

"What's going on, Harvey?"

"It's Donna"

Louis froze at the thought of anything being wrong with his favourite sassy red head.

"What's wrong with Donna? Harvey, if she needs something…"

"Louis, relax, she's fine"

"Then wh…"

"We're together"

Louis is stunned.

"…It's taken a long time for us to get to this point and I don't want to screw it up"

"I'll take care of it, Harvey, whatever you need"

"Thanks Louis"

"Have a good time"

Harvey nods as he turns to walk out of Louis' office.

"and Harvey…"

Harvey turns to face him again.

"It's about time! Just ...look after her, please"

"I plan to"

* * *

Donna smiles when she hears the knock on her door, the last week has been a surreal whirlwind, but never has she felt so excited for the future.

She opens the front door, ready to face her favourite pair of brown eyes, instead she's faced with a different pair of brown eyes.

"Rachel"

"Donna. You're looking …better!" the brunette smirks, walking past her friend, in to her apartment.

"I'm …I'm feeling much better"

"I'll bet you are" Rachel whispers under her breath, as she makes her way in to Donna's living room, holding Donna's dry-cleaning from the other day.

Donna narrows her eyes behind her friend, "You know" she states.

"Know what?"

Donna tilts her head

"I do" Rachel confirms

"How?!"

"We …kind of …saw you" Rachel confesses

"We?"

"Mike and I…"

"Mike knows to?!"

"Yes. But we think it's great!"

"Oh my God! When did you see us? Was it at the café yesterday, or…"

"…We came by to drop this off the other day, after work, like you asked me to" Rachel explains, motioning towards Donna's dry-cleaned garment. "When you didn't answer the door I just thought you were asleep. So, I used your spare key to open the door and I was just going to leave it in your closet when…"

"You saw us. Oh God" Donna says, realisation hitting about what they would have witnessed.

"We left straight away, I'm so sorry!" Rachel apologises.

Donna couldn't help but smirk "It's ok, Rachel, I'm just …. embarrassed"

"Why? All I saw a glimpse of was two people who are clearly in love …and then we left …very quickly"

Donna laughs at the last statement.

"…Let me guess, you want to know the most important emotional question?" mimicking the conversation she had with Rachel after the first time she slept with Mike.

"Oh I don't need to ask anything …I saw the answer for myself, congratulations by the way!" Rachel teases "…How you managed to avoid THAT for fourteen years after you had already had it …You really are superwoman"

"Rach!" Donna laughs, slapping her arm playfully.

"What happened?"

"I thought you saw" Donna counters

"I meant to get to …that place" Rachel laughs

"It's a really long story, but, basically …Mike told me to tell Harvey how I feel, Louis told me that he felt like he had lost his soulmate to someone else because he didn't tell her how he felt, I got scared at the thought of losing Harvey to Paula, so I kissed him. I told him I had to know, he asked me why and I explained, he told Paula we kissed, she confronted me and purposely lied in an attempt to hurt me, Harvey got pissed when he found that out, they had a fight at your party and broke up, I went to check on Harvey afterwards and we almost… anyway! I left and a couple of days later he came to see me and told me he loves me and that he was sorry and I believe you saw the rest …in a nutshell"

"Wow!" Is all Rachel can manage to say.

"I know, it's a lot"

"I'm really happy for you, Donna"

"Thank you"

"…and it's about time"

"We're going away"

"What?"

"He's taking me to the Maldives"

"No way!?"

Donna laughs, "I know, it's crazy. I was looking in to the places you asked me to, for your honeymoon and somehow it ended up with him suggesting we go away"

"He suggested it?"

"Yeah. I know, it's so unlike him, he's just…"

"In love"

Donna finds herself uncharacteristically speechless at the statement.

"When do you leave?" Rachel asks.

"Later tonight"

"If anyone deserves some happiness, it's definitely you"

"Thanks Rach" Donna smiles.

* * *

The eighteen-and-a-half-hour flight was quite comfortable in first class, Donna was not in the least bit surprised that Harvey had gone all out; first class lounge, first class flight complete with champagne and delicious food and a driver and fancy car organised to collect them from the airport.

"Are you tired?" Harvey asks as they pull up to the resort.

"No, I'm fine actually, you?"

"Same"

"Welcome to the W Resort, Maldives" A hotel staff member greets them as he opens the back door to their car"

"Thank you" Donna smiles, accepting his hand as she exits the car.

"We'll take care of your luggage, if you'd like to head to the front desk and get checked in"

"Thank you" Harvey replies, shaking the man's hand.

"Welcome to the W Resort, Maldives" a cheery woman from behind the front desk greets them.

"Thank you, we have a reservation under Harvey Specter" Harvey responds

"I can see you have booked our Ocean Haven suite, that is all ready for you Sir, we will have your luggage sent to your room"

Another staff member approaches them with complimentary welcome drinks.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr & Mrs Specter"

Donna smiles at the assumption, her heart jumps at the brief thought of Harvey freaking out over it.

"We will, thank you" He smiles, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer.

* * *

"Harvey, this is amazing!" Donna says, as they walk along the jetty towards their bungalow, surrounded by crystal clear waters and breathtaking views of the sunset.

"It is" He agrees, placing a soft kiss on her hand as it is interlocked with his. He reluctantly lets go of her hand to open their door.

As they make their way inside Donna is lost for words, the suite is absolutely exquisite. It has absolutely everything, giant king sized bed, fully stocked bar, Jacuzzi, private butler on call, views of the water underneath them through the glass floor in the living area, outdoor shower, private infinity pool with stairs that lead straight down into the surrounding ocean and perfect views stretching as far as the eye can see.

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen something this glamorous.

"Harvey, Oh my God!"

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!"

Harvey can't help but smile at her reaction, thinking she is adorable.

"Seriously though, Harvey, this suite is like ten grand a night!"

"How do you know that?"

Donna tilts her head knowingly, giving him her best 'I'm Donna' look.

"Donna, I don't care, I can afford it and you deserve the best"

"Well we better make the most of it then" She purrs seductively.

"I like the sound of that" He counters, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as his lips crash against hers.

"Like?" she questions, pulling away briefly.

"Love" He corrects before kissing her passionately once more.

She giggles against his lips as he lifts her up, walking them towards the couch and falling back against it, with Donna now straddling his lap.

Harvey moans against her lips, his hands desperately wanting to, needing to, touch every inch of her.

Donna tilts her head back, allowing him better access to her neck as he leaves a trail of kisses, it takes no time at all for things to get heated.

Just as he is kissing her breasts, there is a knock at the door.

"Damn it" Harvey sighs, reluctantly ceasing his actions.

"It's probably just our bags …be nice!" She warns.

"I'm always nice"

She smirks, climbing off him, straightening herself up as he heads towards the door, adjusting his pants to hide the bulge currently occupying the location.

Harvey opens the door, quickly accepts their luggage and tips the man generously. Once he has left, Harvey closes the door and turns back towards her.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" She asks casually.

"I don't care about dinner"

"Harvey, we have to eat!"

"I can think of something I'd like to eat, without leaving this room"

"Harvey!" she playfully slaps him, trying to ignore the effect that perfect smile has on her.

"Ok. How about I take you to the hotel's seafood restaurant, the one we passed by on the way in?"

"Ohh, dinner under the stars? that sounds perfect!"

"Done"

"Want me to make a reservation? …Say seven?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking more like eight" Harvey smirks, quickly scooping Donna up over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bed, slapping her ass playfully on the way.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Donna" Harvey says, appreciating how well she wears the Versace halter dress clinging to every delicious curve she has.

"Thank you" She blushes.

He presses a soft kiss against her shoulder, his lips lingering for a second as the Maître D approaches them,

"Good evening Mr & Mrs Specter, this way please"

"Are you going to correct her?" Donna whispers, as they follow her to their table.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable being married to me?" He teases.

"No, it doesn't"

"Good"

"Is it a special occasion?" the waitress asks, as they sit down.

"Anniversary" Donna responds, going along with the joke.

"Congratulations, how many years have you been married?"

"Fourteen" Harvey answers, winking at Donna, making her smile.

"Well it is certainly obvious"

"What is?" Donna asks, intrigued.

"The secret to your marriage lasting so long …you two are still so clearly in love"

The couple can't help but smile at each other as the waitress hands them each a menu.

"We are …but you do get less for murder" Donna jokes, making the waitress laugh.

"It's ok …I know a great attorney who can get you off" Harvey winks.

* * *

"That lobster was incredible" Harvey says, placing his napkin on his plate.

"I couldn't eat another bite!"

"Not even dessert?" He smirks.

"You. Are. Insatiable" She smiles, shaking her head.

"And you're surprised by this?"

"Not even a little bit"

He can't help laugh.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Let's go!" He smiles, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

* * *

They walk silently along the illuminated jetty, Harvey's arm draped around her shoulder, her right hand interlocked with his, her left arm wrapped around his waist. Fitting together perfectly.

Harvey leans down to place a soft kiss against her temple.

"What was that for?"

"No reason"

"Harvey…"

Harvey sighs, of course she sees through his explanation. He turns to her as they arrive at their bungalow, his hands finding her waist.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been by my side for years, no matter what. You've seen me at my worst and your belief in me and loyalty to me has never wavered"

"…Technically that's not true, I did go work for Louis"

"…Because I was an ass!" He insists, making her laugh.

"Donna, you've always stuck by me and encouraged me to be the best I can be. You've always believed in me."

"I told you I'd…"

"I should have believed in us" He interjects.

"…I should have had faith in the one person that has always had faith in me. I should have trusted that it would be different with you …Because you're different"

"I am?"

"You are, and I trust you more than anyone"

Donna swears she literally feels her heart skip a beat.

"I don't have many regrets, Donna; But not admitting the truth about my feelings for you, for as long as I did, is always going to be one"

"Harvey, we both did that…"

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Donna and it scares the living shit out of me. The thought of this not working and me possibly losing you …I – I can't even begin to…"

"…You're never going to lose me, Harvey …I promise" she says softly, her hand caressing his cheek.

He smiles at her admission.

"…And for the record, I'm scared too"

"You are?"

"Of course I am, Harvey, but in the best kind of way. I might be scared of the unknown, but if I'm going to risk everything for someone, you bet your ass it's going to be you"

He can't help but gently press his lips against hers.

"I am so in love with you, Harvey, I know your history and I know why you got so used to keeping people at arm's length, but, I just need you to know you don't have to do that anymore"

She was right, he had always kept his guard up, it was a coping mechanism after everything that had happened with his Mother. He used to think that if people knew he cared, they'd only view him as weak, but it had _always_ been different with her. At this moment, feeling weak couldn't have been further from the truth, with Donna by his side personally, not just professionally, he'd never felt stronger.

He pulled her flush against him, kissing her passionately as he blindly felt his way to scan the door key he had just pulled from his pocket, not wanting to let her go for a second as they'd already spent far too much time apart.

The kiss only grows in intensity as they make their way inside, heading straight for the bed that they had left merely a few short hours earlier. Donna unbuttons his shirt as his lips find their way to her neck, causing her to let out a grateful breath at the contact. His shirt was quickly discarded behind him as she begun to work on his belt and pants, kissing a trail along his collar bone as she discards them. Harvey tugs on the bow of her halter neck straps, the thin material immediately falling down her body and pooling at her feet, leaving them with only a pair of boxer shorts and a lace thong separating them. Harvey's hands are all over her, feeling every inch of her that he can as he kisses her again, his hand slips under the lace of her panties, the feel of how wet she is for him does nothing to help his already aching erection.

They quickly remove each other's remaining attire, before Harvey lifts her up so that he can lay her down gently on the bed, hovering over her. The light of the moon reflecting off the water outside, shining in through the glass windows only adds to the romantic setting and Harvey takes a moment to admire her beauty as he gazes down at her, his heart swells at the thought of her being his.

He kisses her once more as enters her slowly, the only words uttered between them are declarations of love or husky moans of ecstasy as they move as one, continuing a steady pace. This isn't about lust or desire, it's about love, intimacy and strengthening their already unbreakable bond. Suddenly having something that they are both petrified to lose is the best feeling in the world as they realize just how lucky they are to have each other. In this perfect moment, nothing exists but them and they continue making love in to the early hours of the following day.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I really hope we see more of Harvey's softer side on the show, the gentler side he uses when with Donna.**_

 _ **I always think of his gentle "I'm sorry I snapped at you" during the 'You know I love you' scene.**_


	6. Chapter 6

They lay together underneath their private cabana by their infinity pool, her head resting against his chest as his arm is wrapped around her, Harvey clad in black board shorts and Donna in a navy blue bikini.

"I may never go back to New York" Harvey says.

"Oh please, you could not survive out of the city" she laughs.

"Yeah, you're right. But, the last week has been bliss"

"It has been pretty amazing" she smiles as he places a soft kiss against her forehead.

They had spent the better part of a week just enjoying being together, they had relaxed and partaken in various local activities on offer like snorkelling, jet skiing, deep sea scuba diving and swimming with the dolphins, they had made love multiple times daily and relished in the opportunity to just be together with no interruptions from the outside world; It had been pure bliss.

"I'm going to go for another dip" she says, getting up and heading towards the pool.

Harvey's eyes follow her as she heads towards the water, watching her hips sway as she walks away, before diving in gracefully, it takes no time at all for him to join her. Donna watching his tanned skin and muscular physique closely as he walks to the pool, silently thanking whoever invented boxing as he dives in to join her.

"What?" He smirks, swimming up to join her.

"Nothing" she says, wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him passionately.

He moans gently against her, surprised by the move.

"That didn't feel like nothing" he smirks, kissing her again, gently.

"I was just admiring how sexy my boyfriend is"

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm" she moans against his lips.

Harvey's tongue begs for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly accepts, their tongues move in sync against each other.

She feels him harden as he pulls her closer, she instinctually wraps her legs tighter around him; they may be surrounded by water but she has no doubt that the wetness under her bikini bottoms is solely due to his own bodies reaction to her and how hot she thinks it is.

She breaks away from his hold, purposely swimming away from him because she knows exactly what will happen if she doesn't.

"Where are you going?" He laughs.

"Harvey, we can't just keep having sex all day …and I don't have the strength to say no to you"

"I don't see a problem with either of those things" He smirks, swimming towards her.

"Harvey …it's not normal"

"Fuck normal"

"Harvey…"

"Donna, neither of us are normal, nothing about us is normal, how I'm feeling sure as hell isn't normal and if I'm being honest, I don't ever want to be normal …not with you."

Donna smiles at his admission.

"We've never been normal" She agrees, swimming to the edge of the pool, ascending the stairs.

Harvey's eyes follow her as she exits the pool and reaches for her towel; He quickly joins her, reaching for his own. Donna wraps her towel around her body and sits on the edge of the daybed; she bites her lip as she watches Harvey dry his body, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"See something you like?" He smirks.

Donna's eyes meet his, "I see plenty I like"

"I'll bet" He smiles, laying back down.

Donna rolls her eyes at his cockiness.

"Admit it, Donna, you can't take your eyes off me"

She purses her lips together, ignoring his conceited teasing.

"…You want me. You can't resist me. You think I'm…"

Donna stands up, turning to face him, she lets her towel drop away and tugs on the ties to her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor.

"…HOT" Harvey finishes, staring at her exposed breasts.

"Cat got your tongue?" Donna smirks.

"Donna, what are you doing?"

"What?" she asks, shrugging her shoulder, feigning innocence.

"We are outside; someone might see you"

"So?"

"Donna!"

"Look around, Harvey, there is no one around …the only person who can see me, is you"

"…Donna"

"Oh come on, Harvey, admit it…" she smirks, crawling over to him on the daybed.

"You can't take your eyes off me, you want me, you can't resist me…."

She straddles his lap, leaning down to whisper in his ear

"You think I'm…"

Harvey grips her waist, flipping her over, making her squeal in delight at the sudden movement.

"…Hot" he says, finishing her sentence before crashing his lips against hers.

His tongue finds hers as his hands explore as much of her body as possible. He pulls her back with him as he lays on his back, Donna only breaking their kiss to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, all the while untying his board shorts, his hard length begging to be freed from the material.

"Fuck" Is all he manages to say as Donna takes him in her mouth and begins moving up and down his shaft. Donna strokes him firmly as her warm mouth engulfs him, only breaking contact briefly to swirl her tongue around his head and place a long lick up the underside of his thick length. She smiles at him before taking his whole length in again, making him moan with pleasure.

A few minutes of these combined motions bring Harvey close to the edge.

"Donna" He warns.

She doesn't stop.

"Babe, I'm not gonna last if you don't stop" He breathes.

She smirks as she releases him from her mouth, sitting up she unties her bikini bottoms and straddles his lap, sinking down on his cock.

"Oh, God yes!" She moans, loving the feel of him buried inside her, Harvey instantly grabs her hips, pulling her down harder with every slow, deep thrust he makes. Donna leans down to kiss him as he picks up the pace, slamming in to her. Harvey is mesmerised by her perfect breasts bouncing as she sits up, kissing and licking them as she grips the back of his head.

Harvey manages to keep it together for a good ten minutes before he realises he is losing control,

"Fuck, Donna" He moans against her skin.

"Harvey, I'm close"

He instantly starts rubbing her clit with his thumb, in an effort to get her there sooner because he sure as shit knows he isn't going to last much longer.

"Yes, fuck, just like that!"

"Shit" He curses, unable to form a coherent thought.

With a final hard thrust Harvey unfolds inside her, setting Donna off on her own climax, collapsing against him as they both come down from their high's, struggling to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing" Donna mumbles in to his neck.

Harvey agrees, pulling her closer as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

An hour later Donna wakes, smiling at the image in front of her, the man she loves asleep on his stomach, his arms tucked under his head. He looks so peaceful she thinks to herself as she places soft kisses against his shoulder and arm.

Harvey stirs, smiling when he realises where the movements are coming from.

"Wake up sleepy head" She smiles, running a hand through his hair.

"Come with me" He says, taking her by the hand and leading the way to their outdoor shower.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna laughs

"What?"

She playfully slaps his ass, inciting a groan of pain "Ow! What the fu…"

"Your ass is sunburnt, it's bright red!" She informs him, covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle the laughter.

"How is this funny?"

"How is this NOT funny?" She responds, still giggling.

"I didn't realise my ass would be exposed to the sun when I put sunscreen lotion on this morning, did I?"

Donna again attempts not to laugh, unsuccessfully.

"Maybe if you didn't fall asleep 10 seconds after sex, you could have avoided it" She teases.

"You're the worst" He laughs.

"Ok, Ok! I'm sorry! Look, why don't we have a cool shower and then I can rub some Aloe Vera lotion on the burn afterwards?"

"Yes, please!" He agrees.

Harvey turns the water on, stepping under the cool spray, pulling Donna flush against him wrapping his arms around her waist. The moment fast turning from funny to intimate as they stand under the water together. She places soft kisses along his collar bone as he leans down to do the same thing along the top of her shoulder.

"I love you" He says softly.

"I know. …and I love you too" She smiles lovingly, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"What is going on?! Harvey Reginald Specter, tell me right now!"

"Jesus, Donna, just trust me!" He laughs at her impatience, keeping his hands firmly covering her eyes as he leads her towards her surprise.

"Fine!" She pouts.

"Ok, you can look now" He says, uncovering her eyes.

Donna's mouth drops as her eyes take in the scene in front of her.

"Harvey" She says, unable to find any other words.

He smiles at her reaction.

In front of them was a private jetty lit with candles along the sides, leading them to a romantic candle lit dinner for two.

"What is all this?" She asks, as they walk along the jetty towards the table.

"Well, it's our last night here so I wanted to do something special for you"

"This is incredible"

"And …It just so happens that today is also our anniversary"

Donna's mouth drops "Oh my God! I started working for you today, fourteen years ago"

"You did" He smiles, "We'd usually be at Del Posto, so I tried to bring a bit of Del Posto to us"

"I can't believe I forgot the date"

"You're on vacation, you're not supposed to remember what date it is!" He counters, pulling her seat out for her, as they reach the table.

"You did!"

"Only because my amazing secretary permanently blocked the date out in my calendar a long time ago and I happened to noticed it when I was replying to an email on my phone this morning" He smiles, sitting down across from her.

"Amazing huh?"

"The best"

"Thank you, Harvey, this is so sweet"

Harvey nods, signalling the waiter who is standing by that they are ready. He immediately comes over and begins to pour the wine Harvey had selected earlier for them.

"Your appetizers are on their way" He tells them.

"Thank you" Harvey acknowledges.

"Fourteen years" Donna says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We've been through a lot"

"We sure have"

"Donna, I know it's taken us a long time to get to this point, but, I just want you to know I wouldn't be where I am today without you and I want you to know how grateful I am for …everything"

"I know you are" She smiles, reaching forward to touch his hand. "I'm grateful to you too …and for the record, you were always destined to be great, Harvey; I knew that the first time I met you"

"I am so glad Wesley bought me that shitty scotch and I had to go order another one…"

Donna smiles at the memory of the first time they met.

"…I had no idea that my life would change that night" He admits.

"Me either …but I'm really glad it did"

Harvey raises his glass to toast them,

"To our past and to our future. All I need is you by my side"

"Need?"

"Need." He affirms, both of them thinking back to the first time they'd said those words.

Donna smiles her perfect smile, raising her glass to meet his.

"My Clyde"

"My Bonnie" He grins, clinking their glasses together before leaning in to capture her lips with his.

* * *

They arrived back in New York the following day, disappointed that their vacation was over but excited for what the future held for them. After such a fantastic time away, they had both decided that they need to make a conscious effort to actually take a vacation every now and then.

Harvey suggested that they stay at Donna's apartment that night, Ray had just taken him home quickly to get some fresh clothes and a few things he needed. Donna begun unpacking her suitcase, as she returned a book to her bookshelf she couldn't help but turn her gaze to a framed photo of them on the next shelf. It had been taken the night of the God awful dinner party, after the hilarious shrimp incident, she smiled at the memory as she ran her finger over the glass of the frame, noting their happy smiles and Harvey's arms around her waist as her hand sat comfortably over his chest. They may not have been together then but the love between them is obvious in the picture. She makes a mental note to print out some more photos of them, especially from this vacation, she can't remember the last time she had been this happy.

She doesn't even realise she's still smiling when she hears a knock at the door.

"That was quick. Couldn't stay away from me?" She jokes, opening the door.

Her smile quickly falters as she locks eyes with person standing there.

It wasn't Harvey and it sure as hell wasn't someone she was expecting.

His name spills from her lips in shock as she stares at her ex-boyfriend.

"Mark"

* * *

 _ **Mr Meadows has shown up to cause some trouble...**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for just showing up, but I needed to see you"

"Why didn't you call first?" Donna asks, her tone harsher than she intended it to be.

"I didn't think you'd answer, considering the last time I saw you"

"So you just show up here and ambush me?"

"I'm not trying to ambush you, Donna, I just want to talk, please."

Donna sighs, "You have five minutes" she says, stepping out of his way so he can come inside.

They had barely made it in to the living room before Mark speaks again,

"I miss you"

"Mark…"

"No, Donna, let me finish." He begs. "…I miss you, I can't stop thinking about you. I know you got scared that night and I understand why, but I need you to know that we're getting a divorce, we can be together."

"No, we can't…"

Mark closes the space between them, his lips crashing against hers as his hands found their way to her hair. Donna pushes him away forcefully.

"Mark, STOP!"

"Donna, we can be together. I want to be with you"

"I'm with Harvey" she chokes out.

"What?" Marks asks, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"Harvey and I are together"

"Since when?"

"It doesn't matter how long, Mark, all that matters is that I'm committed to him"

"You've always been committed to him; he was the reason we never stood a chance"

"That's not true"

"YES IT IS!" Mark yells, frustration getting the better of him.

"Look, Mark, you can think what you want but the fact is I am with someone now. You and I are not going to happen"

"What is it about him? Why has he always…"

"…I love him" Donna interrupts.

"Did you love him the night you came to the hotel?"

"Yes"

"Donna…"

"That's why I couldn't go through with it"

"I don't buy that"

"You don't have to buy it, but it's the truth. I called you because I was feeling lonely. It was a low point in my life and I was trying hide from my own feelings, trying to distract myself because I was feeling like I was losing the most important person in my life. I never should have done that and I am truly sorry"

"Did you ever think that maybe you called me because you finally wanted to be free of him, of this power he holds over you?"

"No, Mark, I don't, in fact, he is the reason I couldn't go through with it that night. I was looking for a distraction, when I arrived at the hotel I got a text from my friend telling me to enjoy myself that night and that I deserve the best. When I read that, all I could think of was Harvey, he is it for me."

Mark shakes his head, unable to wrap his head around the information.

"I'm so sorry, Mark, I never should have put you in that position"

"Donna, I was in a bad place, an extremely unhappy marriage and reconnecting with you was the first time in a long time that I started to feel like myself again. You can deny it all you want but I honestly believe you felt the same"

"Mark…"

"The Donna I know would never have even considered having an affair with another man. But the fact is, you came to meet me. You knew I was married and you came to the hotel anyway. Part of you wants this, part of you still wants to be with me, otherwise you never would have met me that night"

"What night? What is he talking about, Donna?" her boyfriend's voice asks from the doorway.

"Harvey"

* * *

"What is he talking about, Donna?"

"Harvey, I – I…"

"I'm talking about Donna and I being together again" Mark clarifies.

"That's not true…" Donna begins.

"Mark you need to leave" Harvey demands.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"You need to leave before I put you through that wall"

"Try it, Specter! What's wrong? Threatened because you're not the only man in her life"

Harvey steps forward, practically nose to nose with Mark, his hands clench in to fists at the anger inside him rises.

"Stop it, both of you!" Donna demands, stepping between them, pushing Harvey backwards before turning to Mark.

"You need to go, now"

"This isn't over"

"The hell it isn't" Harvey spits.

"JUST GO!" Donna says sternly

"I'll call you" Mark tells her as he leaves her apartment.

As he closes the door she hears Harvey's low voice from behind her.

"Tell me what he said wasn't true"

Donna couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. This was not how she thought the night would go.

"Harvey…"

"Tell me it's not true"

"It wasn't like that; it wasn't that straightforward"

"I can't believe this" Harvey shakes his head, turning to head towards the front door"

"Please, just listen to me!" Donna begs, grabbing his arm.

Harvey swung around, yanking his arm away from her.

"How could you do that? He's married!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"BUT YOU WENT THERE!" Harvey shouts, "… YOU KNEW HE WAS MARRIED AND YOU WENT THERE TO CHEAT!"

"I was upset about you and Paula, I was just looking for some comfort and he made me feel wanted; I wasn't thinking clearly"

"You know my history, Donna, how I feel about infidelity"

Donna couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"I changed my mind that night, nothing happened with him, I swear!"

"I can't be here right now" Harvey says, heading towards the door "…You're not the person I thought you were"

"Harvey, please"

The door closes before the words finish leaving her mouth.

* * *

"She was going to…"

"Yep"

"With her ex?"

"Yep"

"Who is married?"

"Yep" Harvey nods, taking another swig of his drink.

Mike and Harvey were sitting on the couch in Mike and Rachel's apartment, Mike trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"But she didn't?"

"That's not the point"

"Actually, I think it's exactly the point"

"Who's side are you on?!" Harvey asks, annoyance taking over.

"Both of you!" Mike answers "You've finally got your shit together, don't let this change anything"

"THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Harvey says loudly.

"Why?!" Rachel asks from the doorway, having just arrived home and heard the end of the conversation between the boys.

"Rachel, you don't know what's happened"

"Actually I do"

"What?"

"Harvey, Donna told me about Mark and what almost happened"

"So you do know, you know she was ready to start an affair with a married man"

"But she didn't!"

"That's what I said" Mike adds.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It's all that matters, Harvey. Can't you see how low Donna must have felt to even contemplate doing that?"

Harvey remains silent and Rachel continues.

"She was crushed when she found out about you and Paula, she was crushed but she hid it, for you. Everything she's ever done since she met you has been for you. She was at her lowest point and she thought of the only other guy she had ever thought of having a future with, besides you, the guy who broke up with her because she refused to leave your side.

"What?"

"See, you don't know everything, Harvey. You don't know half the sacrifices she has made for you, without a word of complaint. When she thought she had lost you she was simply trying to find a shred of happiness herself. I text her that night, I thought she was on a date and I told her to have fun and that she deserved the best. She changed her mind after receiving that text because all she could think of was you. You are the best thing for her and she knew it, no matter how bad she was looking for a distraction, looking for someone to love her, she couldn't go through with it, so yes, that IS all that matters. She loves you Harvey and you are a damn fool if you let this come between you!"

Harvey swallows as Rachel's admission begins to sink in, it had rendered him speechless.

* * *

Harvey waited on the steps of Donna's apartment building, she'd either not answered her door or she wasn't home. He'd been waiting for 2 hours before it had started to rain. Defeated, Harvey stood slowly, he had only taken a few steps in the direction of his apartment before he spotted her walking towards the building.

Even through the rain he could tell she'd been crying, the thought of that made him feel sick. As Donna locks eyes with him she spins around, quickly walking away in the other direction.

"Donna, wait!"

"I'm not doing this, Harvey"

"Just stop, please" He begs, chasing after her, the rain only getting heavier.

"What?!" Donna asks, turning to face him "You couldn't even look at me before, what's changed in a few hours?"

"Donna…"

"You made me feel like a whore, Harvey, you wouldn't even let me explain"

"You know I don't think that"

"Do I?"

"Donna, I have never and will never think that about you"

"You said I'm not who you thought I was"

"I was upset"

"So that makes it ok?" she says, incredulously.

"No I just…"

"Just leave me alone, Harvey" Donna says sternly pushing her way past him.

"I'm sorry" Harvey says, attempting to grab her arm as she pulls herself free from his grasp, storming off towards her apartment.

"Donna you are the most important person in my life" Harvey calls after her, the words causing her to stop.

"I never meant to make you feel that way"

Donna turned around slowly.

"I'm not your Mother, Harvey"

"I know, I just…"

"Did you even think about why I contacted Mark? Why I went to that hotel room?!" Donna shouts.

Harvey could only stare back at her, feeling guilty that he hadn't given her the benefit of the doubt.

"I felt lower than I ever had, watching you with Paula, slipping away from me; when I called Mark I was looking for someone to want me back. For the longest time I just thought you just weren't a relationship kind of guy but then I told you that I wanted more and what did you do? you chased her!"

"Donna, I didn't know you meant more with me" Harvey says gently.

"It doesn't matter now anyway"

"Yes it does"

"I never thought you of all people would ever make me feel the way you did earlier"

"I didn't mean to; I was just shocked"

"You think I expected Mark to show up at my door?"

"No, I just, I-I"

"You just what?!"

Harvey takes a deep breath, "I understand the reason you turned to him, I just didn't think you would ever consider being with a married guy"

"It felt nice to be wanted, Harvey, like I said …I felt lonely"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way"

"Maybe we made a mistake with this Harvey"

"With what?"

"Us" Donna says softly.

"Don't say that"

"You obviously don't trust me"

"That's not true"

"Really? You didn't even trust me enough to let me explain, you don't understand how much that hurt me"

"I was just…"

"I can't do this"

"Donna…"

Donna quickly turned and walked away again, the rain continuing to bucket down.

"You once asked me how I love you" Harvey shouts.

"And you couldn't answer!" Donna shouts back.

"…You're the kindest person I've ever met"

Donna stops as she reaches the steps of her apartment, she stops but still refuses to turn around.

"You're passionate, so incredibly beautiful and you're always putting others first, especially me. You've been loyal to me and by my side for fourteen years, no matter what. You're smart, sassy and more sensitive than anyone realises" He continues.

She slowly turns around to face him.

"I love your perfect smile, the way you kink your eyebrow when you have something to tell me, the way you blush when I give you a compliment, the way you steal the olives from my pizza and the way you're not afraid to call me out on my bullshit.

Donna can't help but laugh at the pizza comment, wiping the tears from her cheeks that she didn't realise had started to fall

"…I love you. I trust you more than anyone and you are the most important person in the world to me" Harvey adds, stepping closer to her.

"I am completely in love with you, Donna Roberta Paulsen, and I'll stay out here all night and risk catching pneumonia if that's what you need to hear. Please, just don't give up on us."

"Damn it, Harvey" She whispers, closing the remaining distance between them.

Harvey lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding as his lips find hers, lifting her as she wraps her legs around him, kissing him back with everything she has.

In that moment there is no doubt in her mind that she is completely, unequivocally in love with Harvey Specter.

"I'm so sorry" he breathes, resting his forehead against hers.

"Me too …I didn't know Mark was going to show up and I swear nothing happened between us that night"

Harvey shakes his head.

"You don't need to explain, Donna, I trust you" he says softly, brushing her wet hair off the side of her face.

"I love you, Harvey"

"I love you too baby"

"Take me upstairs" She begs, kissing him deeply again.

* * *

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think**_

 _ **x**_


	8. Chapter 8

They've barely broken contact the whole way from outside, to up to her apartment. Once they actually make it inside, Harvey notices Donna shivering.

"You're freezing" He says gently, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her, their clothes soaked from the rain.

"I'm ok"

"Come on, let's put the heat on and get you in to a hot shower"

"Only if you're coming with me" She smiles, with a seductive look in her eye.

"I think I can be persuaded" He grins, kissing her again as he moves them towards her bathroom.

Steam soon fills the small space as the water heats up and Donna and Harvey undress each other. Considering they had just had a passionate fight (and subsequent making up) their actions were not rushed and careless, simply needing to be closer to each other; They were tender and gentle, but equally full of want and desire.

Harvey kisses her gently as the warm water washes over their bodies, their tongues moving sensually against each other; Both of them suddenly certain that their rising temperatures had little to do with the heat of the shower. A breathy groan escapes his lips as he relishes in the feel of her lips and tongue against his neck, she places a kiss on his adam's apple as his hands move between her legs; starting with one finger but soon adding a second.

Donna's breathing quickens as Harvey continues his exploits, well aware he is enjoying every second as his rock hard manhood presses against her leg. Her head falls back against the wall as her moans increase with each plunge of his fingers, she instinctively grabs his throbbing cock, stroking it in time with his movements inside her.

As his fingers move against her slick folds, he presses his lips against her ear.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is to feel how wet you get for me?"

Donna is too swept up in the sound of her own heavy breathing and trying to delay her orgasm to respond.

"I want to taste you" He hums, his low voice nothing but sex and yearning.

"No" comes her instant response "I want you inside me right now" she whispers against his lips before plunging her tongue inside his mouth.

"Oh fuck" They moan in unison as Harvey immediately lifts her by her ass, burying himself deep inside her core as she wraps her legs around him.

"Oh God, yes" She moans as he fucks her slow and deep against the shower wall, her hands find their way to his ass, urging him on as their moans echo through the bathroom with every thrust, their climaxes fast approaching.

Minutes later an "Oh, fuck baby" escapes her, her hands moving to cling on to his back, holding on for dear life as she enjoys every second, her fingernails digging in to his skin.

A low guttural moan flows from him followed by a "Jesus, Donna" as he comes deep inside her, setting off her own unravelling as she comes, hard.

A minute passes of them not moving from this position, trying to regain their breaths as the euphoria subsides.

He slowly pulls out of her and sets her down on the floor, peppering gentle kisses against her lips as he holds her close.

* * *

"Are you ok?" He asks softly, running his fingers through her hair as she traces circles on his chest.

They lay together under the covers of her bed, naked limbs perfectly entwined.

"Never been better" she smiles, placing a soft kiss on his naked chest.

"I'm sorry" He says sincerely.

"Harvey, stop. I know you are, but you don't need to be"

"I never should have doubted you. I should know you better …I DO know you better" He confesses.

"You got scared; with your history, I can understand why"

"I won't ever doubt you again, Donna"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Harvey"

"No, really" He says seriously, shifting so that he is hovering above her, "I am completely in love with you"

Donna's heart swells as she smiles lovingly at him, "Ditto" she whispers, kissing him softly as he slips inside her again with ease.

They make love three more times that night.

* * *

A little over a week later Donna stands at the coffee van around the corner from PSL, ready to order her usual, two coffees with a shot of vanilla in each.

"Good morning, Donna, the usual?" Greets Todd, the barista.

"Please, thanks Todd" She smiles.

It was 7am on a Monday morning and Donna definitely needed caffeine before the craziness of her day began. This morning she had five meetings and an interview and that was just before lunch!

Lunch.

Lunch had fast become her favourite part of the work day, with her and Harvey actually taking the time to have a break, their daily lunch dates at nearby restaurants had become a habit they both loved. Donna smiles at the thought of Harvey actually making the time in his insanely busy schedule for lunch beyond that of a bagel from the van outside, something he hadn't ever done, in the fourteen years she'd known him.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a text message from the man himself: _I missed you last night. See you soon x_

She quickly texts back: _Missed you too, my bed feels empty without you. Coffee is on the way, love you x_

"Here you go" Todd says when the coffees are ready, "Have a great day"

"You too" She smiles, putting her phone away and grabbing the coffees before heading to the firm.

"Donna" Comes a familiar voice from behind her.

Donna turns to see Mark jogging to catch up with her.

"Mark, go away" She snaps, refusing to slow down.

"Donna, come on!"

She picks up the pace, ignoring him.

"Donna, please!" He begs.

"WHAT?" She yells, quickly turning to face him. "What the hell do you want, Mark?!"

"I've been trying to call you"

"And I've been ignoring you, which was working perfectly up until about ten seconds ago!"

"I'm sorry I said what I did in front of Harvey, I didn't mean to make you look bad"

"No, you're not and that's exactly what you wanted!"

"What was?"

"To cause a rift between Harvey and I!"

"If that managed to cause a rift between you and the amazing HARVEY SPECTER, your relationship couldn't have been that strong to begin with"

"How dare you!"

"Tell me I'm wrong"

Donna shakes her head before turning to walk away, "You are unbelievable!" she spits.

"You know I'm right, Donna. I wouldn't have been able to come between you so easily if he really loved you"

Donna continues walking.

"You're not answering me because you know what I'm saying is right!"

Donna spins around abruptly, "No asshole, you're not right, in fact, you couldn't be more wrong! I was just choosing not to dignify your bullshit with a response!"

"Donna…" He begins before she continues.

"…But, apparently you need things spelled out for you so understand this. I do not love you. I am never coming back to you. I love Harvey, he loves me and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. Got it? Good!" She snaps, turning to walk away again.

Mark grabs her arm, forcefully turning her back towards him and crashing his lips against hers, causing her to drop the coffees she was holding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yells, pushing him away.

"I know you still love me Donna, you wouldn't have contacted me if you didn't"

"I AM WITH HARVEY! I DO NOT LOVE YOU, I LOVE HIM!"

Mark moves towards her again but she shoves him away from her, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she yells, turning to walk away. He reaches to grab her arm but she quickly yanks it away, determined to get away from him.

That's when everything changes.

* * *

"Harvey, I need you to sign these" Mike says, dropping some forms on Harvey's desk.

"Did you schedule the meeting with McKernon motors?" Harvey asks, quickly scanning the documents before signing them.

"Yeah, Dominic's coming by at one. Louis has another meeting; can you make it?"

"Not at one, push it to two and I'll be there"

"Got another meeting?" Mike questions.

"Lunch" Harvey grins.

"You are so whipped!"

"I'm man enough to be comfortable with that" Harvey jokes "...What can I say, I know plenty of ways to keep my lady satisfied"

"…And not surprisingly that satisfaction has nothing to do with your skills in the bedroom" Mike teases.

Harvey just smirks.

"Really? No come back? No defence of your lacklustre skills in bed?" Mike taunts.

Still no response.

"…Wow, you must be in love!"

"Indeed I am"

"It's ok, Rachel tells me everything anyway, by the way, eight hours? Kudos old man, kudos"

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy?" Harvey says jokingly, continuing to type on his laptop.

"None that I enjoy as much" Mike smiles, interrupted by the sound of Harvey's cell echoing through the room.

"Is that Donna?" Mike asks, jumping in to a mock Harvey and Donna impersonation.

"Hey babe", "Hey honey", "Don't forget our hot lunch date today", "I won't forget, I'm Donna"

Harvey shakes his head, laughing at Mike's stupidity.

"You're a shitty actor!" He jokes before answering the phone, "Harvey Specter"

"Mr Specter, I'm calling from Mount Sinai Hospital, I have you listed as the emergency contact for Donna Paulsen, is that correct?"

Harvey's face drops, his heart begins to race and his mouth goes dry; suddenly it was as if everything was moving in slow motion.

"Harvey, what is it? What's wrong?" Mike asks seriously, noticing the change in his best friend's demeanour.

"Mr Specter? Hello?" Comes the voice at the end of the phone.

"Ye-yes" Harvey stammers, struggling to find the words to speak.

"Ms Paulsen has been involved in a car accident, sir, she was hit by a taxi travelling at a high speed and is currently in a critical condition"

Harvey swallows thickly, suddenly feeling like he can't breathe, his chest tightens and he feels as though he is going to faint, a feeling similar to the beginning of one of his panic attacks.

The voices of Mike and the woman at the other end of the line seeming a million miles away, the thought of Donna needing him being the only thing that snaps him out of it.

This can't be happening.

Harvey launches himself out of his chair, instantly running towards the elevator.

"I'll be right there!"

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Eight days.

It had been 8 days, 2 hours and 42 minutes since he had received a call that would turn his world upside down.

"Harvey, you need to go home. Sleep. Shower." Mike begs.

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up"

Mike just shakes his head, it feels like they've had this conversation one hundred times this week. Harvey had left the hospital for all of 2 hours in the last week, and that was only to shower quickly before rushing right back.

"Harvey…"

"Mike, drop it" He orders sternly.

The young attorney knows better than to argue with him.

"Has he been back?" Harvey asks.

"The nurse said he called this morning"

Harvey's jaw clenches at the thought as his eye's glance back to Donna's heavily bruised, comatose frame.

"They know not to let him in, Harvey, Louis made sure of it" Rachel confirms.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Please, can you tell me anything?" Mark asks, begging the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, we can only release information to family member's"

"Please, I just…" He begins before his head turns sharply towards the ward doors as they swing open abruptly.

"Donna Paulsen" Harvey manages to get out, his heart racing a million miles an hour.

"…She's just been brought in …I got a call that …and she said that…is she ok?!" He blurts out,

"Sir, calm down" The nurse encourages

"I just got a call to say Donna has been in an accident, I got here as fast as I could" He manages to say, in a calmer tone "…Donna Paulsen"

"You're her emergency contact?" The nurse clarifies.

"Yes, Harvey Specter"

"I'll get a Doctor for you" She says, picking up the phone.

"But you said that" Mark attempts to argue before being cut off by Harvey's icy stare.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harvey spits.

"I was with…" He begins.

"Mr Meadows?" A police officer calls out approaching him, "…I'd like to ask you a few more questions"

"I've already told you everything I can!" Marks says, exasperated.

"Well just for fun you're going to tell me one more time" The officer, says sarcastically.

"You accompanied Miss Paulsen in the ambulance, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"What?" Harvey interrupts "…what the hell were you doing with Donna?"

"And you are?" The officer asks.

"Her boyfriend"

"Mr Meadows here was at the scene of the accident"

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Mark asks the officer.

"The hell you can! I asked you a question!"

"We were just talking" Mark offers reluctantly.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her!" Harvey says, his voice getting louder.

"That's not what you told my colleague…" The officer continues, "…You said she was distracted"

"She was …she was upset"

Mark sighs, anticipating what he knows is about to come. Ignoring Harvey's glare out the corner of his eye, he continues

"We were arguing"

"What?" Harvey says through clenched teeth.

Ignoring him, Mark continues explaining to the officer.

"It was silly, we just…"

"What were you arguing about, sir?" The officer asks cautiously, aware of Harvey seething behind Mark.

"It wasn't even arguing, it just happened so quickly and…"

"Sir…"

"I kissed her" He finally admits, "She was shocked, and she wasn't looking where she was going and just stepped out in front of the cab. It all happened so damn fast I couldn't…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harvey roars.

Quick as a flash Mark found himself pinned up against the nearest wall by an absolutely livid, Harvey Specter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"HARVEY!" Mike yells from the door, he and Rachel running towards the ruckus as they enter the room, having stayed back to pay the cab driver as Harvey sprinted from the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Harvey repeats, punching Mark as hard as he can, his boxing training coupled with unbridled fury winning as he pummelled the man who was trying his hardest to shield himself from each punch.

Two police officers and Mike barely manage to pull Harvey away.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL KILL YOU" Harvey yells. "I WILL END YOUR LIFE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

A chill runs up Rachel's spine as she witnesses Harvey's violent outburst, in all the years she had known him, never had she witnessed Harvey Specter lose it like that.

Never.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I've never seen him so angry"

"I know" Mike agrees.

Rachel and Mike sit in the cold hallway, nursing their to go cups of possibly the worst tasting coffee either of them had ever had. It had become somewhat of a ritual over the last eight days, excusing themselves to give Harvey some time alone with Donna.

"God, she has to wake up soon"

"She will, she has to" Rachel answers, willing herself to believe it.

"He's not coping now, imagine if…"

"No!" Rachel interjects, "We're not even going to think anything like …that" she continues, trying to calm her shaky voice. "…It's Donna, she's going to be fine!"

"I just don't know what else we can do to help him" Mike shrugs sadly.

"There's only one thing that's going to help him. …She's 5.8", 125 pounds and has a smile that can light up any room" Rachel says, choking up as she finishes the sentence.

"Hey, shhhh" Mike says softly, pulling his fiancée in for a hug, rubbing her back gently "It's ok, she'll be ok, babe"

"…She's Donna"

* * *

Harvey feels the burn in his eyes, blinking back tears as he watches her closely. The steady beeping of the machines she's connected to the only noise in the room.

Harvey had tried to be upbeat earlier that evening when the Doctor explained that while it may not seem like it, Donna had actually made great progress the last few days. The fact that she was off the ventilator and breathing on her own was a great sign. He reassured him that everyone heals in their own time and to keep having faith.

Faith.

He almost laughs at the word.

How can he possibly have faith when the love of his life is laying in a hospital bed, fragile, broken.

The thought of losing her literally makes him sick, he had discovered that again on the day she was brought in; after the Doctor had explained the extent of her injuries and how it was touch and go, Harvey found himself dry heaving in the bathroom as soon as he had left the room, as soon as the real possibility of losing her had entered his mind.

He closes his eyes at the memory, willing himself not to have another panic attack.

Get your shit together, Specter, he thinks to himself, she needs you.

"Donna I…" He breathes shakily.

"…you have to wake up" He continues, "I – I can't do this, I need your help here …please." He begs.

"I need you to let me help you …You have to wake up. There is so much that I haven't said to you that I need to say. I never told you that I think you're perfect; I never told you that you are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me; I never told you how much my Dad adored you and I never thanked you for pushing me to make amends with my Mom. You haven't met her yet and I need you to" He whimpers, emotions getting the better of him.

"…I need you to tell me that this had all just been a nightmare; I need you to call me a pussy for getting upset like this; I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours, so I can tell you how completely in love with you I am and that I will never let you go again. I need you to tell me it's all going to be ok, Donna"

"…I need you" he finishes sadly, a lone tear breaking free to roll softly down his cheek as he pulls her hand up to kiss mouth, kissing it gently.

As he rests his head on her bed he doesn't try to be brave anymore, he just lets the sobs overcome him.

* * *

"Harvey" Rachel says, shaking his shoulder gently.

Harvey sits up abruptly, "Donna?"

"She's still the same" Rachel says, sadly, answering his silent question.

"What time is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"9am"

"We brought you some coffee" Mike offers.

"Thanks" Harvey says, accepting the cup.

"I thought maybe you might go home and get some sleep?"

"I'm ok"

"Harvey…"

"Mike. I'm ok" Harvey insists.

"No Harvey, you're not" Mike argues, "I get it, I know I'd be the same if it were Rachel, hell I'm struggling with it being Donna. But I also know that you and Donna sure as hell wouldn't just let me live here for ten days!"

"Mike…"

"He's right, Harvey" Louis says from the doorway.

"Of for fu …what is this? Wail on Harvey day?" He whines, clearly annoyed at the gang up.

"No Harvey, you're family and we look after family…"

"She's my family…"

"She's my family too" Louis says softly, placing a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder, "Harvey, you know how much I love Donna. The thought of her even… We-we just need to make sure you're looking after yourself. I know the staff here have been great and are turning a blind eye to let you stay each night but come on, Harvey, you know Donna would want this - you need to sleep!"

Harvey just shakes his head, staring at her sleeping form.

"We will call you if there is even the slightest change, I promise!" Rachel says softly.

Harvey looks up at his three friends, unable to fight them any longer, partially due to exhaustion but mostly due to the fact that Louis was right, he knows Donna would want him to get some sleep.

"I'll be back tonight, call me if…" He begins.

"…The slightest change. I swear!" She assures him.

* * *

"I finally managed to talk my Mom down to only 200 guests" Rachels scoffs, "It was like pulling teeth, but I got there!" She laughs.

"…So now I need you to wake up, so you can attempt the seating chart with me" she continues.

"It's your responsibility as my best friend and If I attempt it myself or have to resort to asking Mike and Harvey for help, I may just end up in here next to you" She laughs weakly, a lame attempt at a joke.

"…Please wake up, Donna. We need you and Harvey is …a mess. You have to just …please" She begs, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Michelle needs her Harriet"

"Harriet huh?" Harvey walking in slowly from the doorway.

"Harvey, I…" She begins, wiping away tears.

"Care to elaborate?" He asks, bending down to kiss Donna on the forehead, whispering a "Hi baby" against her skin.

"Donna took me out one night to distract me from feeling sorry for myself, so we became Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross for the evening"

Harvey couldn't help but chuckle, "That doesn't surprise me"

"She totally pulled off being New York's best closer"

"I'll bet she did" He smirks.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, yeah, I pretty much crashed as soon as I got home. It's amazing what six solid hours of sleep in a bed can do after ten days of sleep deprivation"

"I'm glad"

"Thanks Rach"

"Any time" She smiles.

* * *

"Your bruises are starting to fade" He says, gently tracing the outline of the bruise on her right wrist

"…The Doctor said your vitals look good too, you're doing great" He smiles weakly at her, sighing slightly at the lack of response he gets.

"I'll be here when you wake up" He assures her, "I love you" He says, grasping her hand in his own.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The incessant beeping noise grows louder, faster causing Harvey's head to shoot up, looking at her and glancing frantically at the beeping monitor beside her.

"Donna" Baby?"

"I NEED HELP IN HERE!" He shouts, fear taking over as a nurse rushes in to the room.

"Donna!"

* * *

 _ **Reviews make me update faster ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _"I NEED HELP IN HERE! …Donna!"_

* * *

"Code Blue."

Never in his life had two words scared Harvey more.

It had been four days since Donna had momentarily flat-lined and the Doctors had revived her using a defibrillator. Harvey had sat by her bedside ever since, replaying the moment in his head repeatedly, struggling to erase the memory from his mind, despite her stronger vitals.

It had been one of the scariest things he'd ever experienced, right up there with losing his Father.

The thought of being without her is one he couldn't even begin to fathom, busying himself with menial tasks like reading the paper aloud, trying to distract himself from the now very real possibility of having to face a life without her.

"There's a production of Romeo and Juliet showing at the Hudson." He reads aloud.

"She'd love that." Louis comments from the doorway.

"Hey." Harvey greets.

"How's she doing?"

"The same. Doctors say all her vitals look good, but she's still…" Harvey explains.

"Brought you a coffee and something to eat" Louis says, offering him the items in his hand.

"Thanks Louis."

"No problem."

"How are things at the firm?" Harvey asks.

"Really good, you don't have to worry about a thing. Mike, Alex and Rachel have really stepped up" Louis praises. "…As have the associates"

"So have you, Louis." Harvey adds "…and I'm really grateful to you for…"

"She's family, Harvey." Louis interjects. "…You don't owe me any thanks, it's what we do for the people we love."

Harvey offers him a small nod, acknowledging his sentiments.

"Still." He says "…Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harvey." Louis responds.

"…Anyway, I should go, I have a meeting at nine, I just wanted to drop that off to you beforehand."

"Thanks again, Louis. I really appreciate it and I know Donna would too."

* * *

That evening Harvey sits in the chair beside her bed, leaning forward to hold her hand as he speaks to her.

"Marcus and Mom keep ringing each day to check how you're doing." He explains.

"They insisted that we visit them in Boston, once you're well." He says, "Mom's dying to meet you and Marcus said it's been far too long since he's seen you."

"…I think that'd be nice, might be a good vacation for us" He adds, "It's thanks to you that Mom's back in my life and I know she really wants to meet the woman responsible for us reconciling; she said she's eternally grateful to you for it. Like I am."

Harvey gently strokes her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"…If it wasn't for you, I'd still be without both my Parents, Donna. It's thanks to you that I got one of them back …Life's definitely too short." He adds sadly.

"My Dad loved you." He says, with a gentle smile. "...He'd always ask about you, whenever he'd call."

"…How's that gorgeous secretary of yours?" He says, mimicking his Father's voice "…You pulled your head out of your ass and asked her out yet?" He laughs, recalling his Father's teasing conversations.

"If only I'd listened to him sooner, huh?"

Harvey takes a deep breath, looking up at her motionless face.

"Donna, I need you; you know I can't be me without you." He says "…please wake up!" He pleads.

With no response from her he just lowers his head, solemnly, bringing it to rest on his hands as he quickly succumbs to the exhaustion he's feeling.

* * *

A few hours later Harvey awakes with a fright, having dreamt of being at one of his Father's gigs, where instead of singing one of his songs he announced to the crowded bar that Donna would be leaving Harvey, permanently, joining him where he is for eternity.

"Donna!" Harvey whispers abruptly, jolting awake suddenly, attempting to get his rapid breathing under control.

"Fuck" He whispers to himself, hanging his head and closing his eyes as he tries to calm down after seeing Donna still in the same position in front of him, her vital numbers on the surrounding monitors still reading the same.

"Jesus, Donna." He says, missing the sight of her little finger twitching slightly, due to his flustered state.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere!" He says, "...You hear me?! I am not losing you! I don't care how many designer bags I have to buy you. Dior, Prada, YSL, you name it! Whatever you want, I'll get it." He bargains halfheartedly, leaning forward to capture her hand in his once more.

"…Seriously baby," He says, "Please. Please don't leave me!" He begs.

Harvey swears he just heard the slightest murmur, his head immediately turning to look up at her.

"Donna?" He asks, unsure if he's hearing things.

Donna's eyelids flicker ever so slightly, just enough for him to notice.

"Baby?"

He feels a slight movement under his hands, another one of her fingers twitching.

Harvey lets out a surprised breath, unable to believe what's happening before his very eyes.

She's coming back to me, he thinks to himself.

"Donna?" He asks again, "I'm right here. I'm right here baby, come on!" He urges.

As if on cue, Donna's eyes flutter open, wearily; exhaustion evident as she begins to regain consciousness, focusing on the sound of his voice.

Harvey lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, relief washing over him as he locks eyes with her, brown eyes meeting hazel.

"Oh, thank God!" he breathes, instinctively closing his eyes in appreciation, certain he's never been more relieved about anything in his life.

Donna attempts to say something, only managing a small whisper after two weeks of silence, the ache in her throat setting in after being intubated most of that time.

"What?" Harvey asks, moving closer in an attempt to hear her.

"Hermès" She whispers louder, voicing the type of handbag she wants.

A relieved grin spreads across Harvey's face at the sound of her making a joke, shaking his head as he responds, "I'll buy you the whole fucking store!" He states, quickly moving to place a firm kiss against her lips as his hands cradle her face firmly.

"Welcome back."

* * *

 _ **I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review, it really does give me a boost!**_

 _ **But, could I please ask that you actually review the story/chapter, rather than just writing 2 word reviews such as "update faster"?**_

 _ **That doesn't really boost my confidence much with this story, and isn't great to read when I'm looking for inspiration to continue.**_

 _ **x**_


End file.
